Cumpleañero
by Bakyura Lightwood Pendragon
Summary: Cumpleañero. Esto es más que todo Brolin, pero lo pueden leer como un Merthur AU (reencarnación) ¿Qué harán para celebrar el cumpleaños de Colin? One-shot. ¡Gracias Janani!


**Publico esto en la categoría de Merlin, porque el cast de Merlin no tiene una categoría -y deberían tener una- Si no les gusta, pueden salir y leer otro fic.**

**Primero, quería agradecer a Janani Kaushalya, porque ella me dio la idea de este fic en una Fangirl-charla de Brolin Y Merthur. ¡Muchas gracias, queridísima! Y espero que te guste.**

* * *

¿Qué día era? Era 31 de diciembre, y yo no tenía ningún regalo para Colin aún.

No que fuera mi obligación comprarle un regalo, nosotros sólo…salimos…en citas…casualmente… y… ¡tengo que conseguir un regalo! antes que fuera hora de ir a ver la obra en la que participaba Col. Era la última de la noche a la que pensaba asistir, para despedir el año y comenzar el nuevo juntos y de paso celebrar su cumpleaños que es mañana mismo. ¿Muy empalagoso? Pues estoy seguro de que a él le fascinará. Él no es de esas personas exigentes a las que jamás se les queda bien, de hecho es bastante sencillo, a pesar de su talento y fama y tal vez esa es una de las cosas que me gustan de él.

[…]

Bien, había llegado la hora de asistir a la obra; estoy seguro que Colin hará un excelente trabajo, como siempre. Entré al teatro y me senté a disfrutar el espectáculo con el resto del público, esperando algo ansioso a que Col me pudiera distinguir entre la multitud.

Si bien sé que Colin es un actor brillante, me he perdido bastante en sus avances, la presentación que estaba haciendo no hacía más que dejarme boquiabierto. ¿Cómo es que aun conociendo tanto a una persona, siempre encuentra la forma de sorprenderte así? No, no lo sé. Quizá es cosa sólo de Colin. Él no ha cambiado, bueno, tal vez un poco… físicamente. ¡Y ahí está! El hermoso brillo y chisporroteo en sus profundos ojos azules, el brillo que se muestra en él cuando actúa, cuando hace lo que ama, ese brillo al que me había acostumbrado cuando trabajamos juntos. Y sí, esa es otra cosa que me gusta de Colin, el amor y la pasión que muestra mientras actúa, se ve simplemente tan feliz que podrías mirarlo por siempre.

Pero yo no puedo mirarlo por siempre porque la obra ya ha terminado y yo tengo que ir a sorprenderlo y recogerlo en la puerta trasera, que es por donde saldrá. Se toma su tiempo para salir (de hecho es el último por salir) pero se ve tan bien que se me olvida que iba a enojarme con él por hacerme esperar tanto, él tampoco sabía que yo iba a estar ahí de todas formas. Me miró bastante sorprendido al principio y luego me dedicó su mejor sonrisa, haciéndome sonreír a mí también.

-¡Hey!

-¡Bradley! No sabía que ibas a venir, no te vi en el público.

-No, no sabías era una sorpresa tonto. –Le dije y sonreí de nuevo.

Y él tiró sus brazos alrededor de mí cuello y presionó un casto beso sobre mis labios, se retiró un poco, me miró hipnotizantemente mientras hablaba.

-Hmm, tienes razón. Y me encantó la sorpresa.

¡Lo sabía!

Ahora fui yo quién lo besé pero no tan castamente…hasta que Col me detuvo.

-Bradley, ¿por qué no vamos a mi casa? Es bastante tarde ya, y no he comido nada…

-Bien.-le respondí, pero no lo solté del todo mientras comenzamos a caminar a la estación de buses mantuve nuestros dedos entrelazados haciendo que él se sonrojara adorablemente.

Una vez en su casa empezó a preparar una de esas comida libres de carne suyas.

Yo estaba sentado en el desayunador de la cocina. -¿sabes Colin? Creo que has mejorado muchísimo y tu actuación de hoy fue excelente.

Me miró y viéndose asombrosamente feliz, contestó. -¿Lo dices enserio?

-Por supuesto, Col. ¿Cuándo no he sido yo serio?

-Uhmmm… unas pocas veces, ya sabes, algo así como el noventa y nueve por ciento del tiempo.

-No recuerdo ese tiempo siendo un…

-Un idiota.

-Gracias, por complementar mis frases tan acertadamente. –Y sonreí, porque aparentemente mi cerebro no tenía ninguna otra expresión para mostrar en presencia de Colin.

-Gracias por apreciar mi trabajo.

-No mereces nada menos. De verdad la presentación fue increíble.

-¡Tú! Para eso ya, me vas a hacer sonrojar.

-Es un poco tarde para una pausa, ya sabes… hace ya un buen rato empezaste a sonrojarte y te ves bien así, todo rojo.

-¿Por qué viniste hoy?

-Si sabes que estamos en víspera de año nuevo ¿no?

-Sí.

-Bien. ¿Y qué celebramos mañana?

-Año nuevo.

-No, estás equivocado. Sí, mañana es año nuevo, pero también es tu cumpleaños.

-Oohh ¿Y me trajiste un regalo?

Ese era el momento perfecto de poner en funcionamiento mi brillante plan para el cumpleaños de Col.

-Nop. Verás, no supe qué comprar y decidí que era mejor si venía y hacíamos algo que te gustara a ti… ya sabes que siempre terminamos haciendo lo que me gusta a mí y nunca lo que te gusta a ti.

-¿Lo que yo quiera?

-Sí, podemos cenar, correr, bailar… no sé tú dime.

-¿Podemos despertar tarde y quedarnos aquí vagabundeando todo el día?

-Si eso quieres. Sí.

-Entonces ¿qué te parece si, vamos al cuarto y empezamos el año ha como es debido?

-No has comido aún…

-No importa, mañana puedo comer.

Guiñó y se lamió los labios. -¿Vamos?

¿Qué podía hacer? Oh si, besarlo. Besarlo como si quisiera comerlo, para hacer lo que Colin había dicho. Celebrar el año correctamente y mañana celebrar su cumpleaños.

Quizá, debería decirle que tan bueno es en su trabajo más seguido, tal vez mañana seguiría con eso, para ver resultados. Pero ahora mismo voy a la cama.

* * *

**Bien, espero que les haya gustado.**

**¿Review?**


End file.
